A Love In Seasons
by bleedingxinxspace
Summary: A Hitsu/Karin one-shot AU story for the Winter/Holiday Season.“...You wanted to know right, long ago you had asked me if there was something that I could do. All there is for me to do is to fall in love with you..." Rating changed, sorry for the mistake.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach or any of its characters. Borrowing is simply the only thing I can do.

**A/N:** This one-shot was done for an entry in a contest I participated in on DA. I don't really have much to say about it except that its Winter/Christmas/Holiday related theme, that was the main rule. Also, there were a bunch of ideas I had, but I liked this one the most. Some parts I feel very good about, but I believed the ending could have been better. I still like it, so I'm not complaining at all. _The Bridge Of Silence_ is still being continued though, but I've decided to take a little break from it to pile up the ideas for the story to come. Hope that all of you enjoy this piece of work.

* * *

**+A Love In Seasons+**

Hitsugaya Toushiro could hate his life, for one thing it didn't bring much of 'happiness' at all--it was more like a burden to continue living so miserably. Having being made to date a girl, whom called him silly nicknames and didn't have much intelligence about her was dull. Obviously hearing a conversation about puppies and other cute things wasn't something fit for a prodigy like him at all--then again the only person that easily brought entertainment was forbidden to talk to.

Kurosaki Karin, enemy number one of the college, the one whom everyone often stayed away from because of how strangely obsessed with soccer she was. For Toushiro though, having a conversation about anything came easily and without having to talk about 'cute' things at all. No, she was more of a 'unmoral' person that existed in his world, though he admitted of actually hating her sometimes for being so--badmouthed and rude.

"Oi, Toushiro!" She waved her hand in front of him. He often spent his time being focused on his thoughts.

"What?" He replied bored, unable to keep himself from actually doing anything else. The music scene was over, soccer season seemed to be over as well--so no more extracurricular activities were left for the year.

The dark haired woman stared at him, narrowing her eyes at him and then giving up--the attempt of getting something about of the white haired man would be from a proportion of zero to none. She sat on the chair in front of him, having him spend too much time around her was becoming bothersome seeing that almost all of his fan girls were becoming annoying.

"Damn it, I'm tired of having to put up with that Hinamori girl. Honestly, she's becoming trouble because she keeps asking me if I talk to you." She began, eyeing him hoping for him to do something about it.

"I've told her to stop asking you bothersome questions." Toushiro replied, scratching his white hair and ruffling it more. "That woman is really annoying." That comment was more to himself then her.

"Then, why in the hell are you dating her?" Karin asked, baffled at the fact that he too was annoyed by her. Except, how come he wouldn't break up with her? "Why don't you just break-up or tell her to shove off."

Hitsugaya knew that it was easier said then done though, Hinamori Momo was a girl from a prestigious family like him, and breaking off an engagement was not so easy without having to ruin some ties. Another reason why he hated his life. He wasn't allowed to do anything he loved, playing music or playing soccer were considered wasteful things of life--that's what his father often said to him.

He was made to live under his last name, one day he would take over the family business and make it better then it was currently, but what about his own happiness? The only break he got from everyone was Christmas, which he was at least thankful for in this world. Having to show up at home wasn't necessary, the excuse of having to finish school things was often used, though sometimes an illness was faked just to stay away from such meetings.

"You know I can't, even if I rebelled against my father." He answered lamely, his turquoise eyes glancing at her dark purple ones. "I shouldn't even be talking to you at the moment."

She frowned, folding her arms across her chest. "So, it's a free thing in life. You can talk to anyone you want, just because you're fucking special." Karin did hate him for that, even if they had been friends since they were small--she wouldn't call it being 'friends' though.

"Its not so easy Kurosaki, you wouldn't understand." Pretence and being pitied on were things that he couldn't accept, specially not from her at all.

Karin scoffed as she stood up, throwing the school bag's strap across her chest. Sometimes she wondered how she put up with his attitude, everything about him was always the same and she was tired of it for most of the day. Having a normal conversation that excluded arguments would be a miracle waiting to happen, but she was honestly thinking of herself as a foolish woman for hoping for so much.

Truly though, she couldn't admit to herself that their bond laid beyond friendship to be more precise. They had shared a kiss, nearly slept together on a party they had attended two years ago, and they have shared a room while on a school trip back when they were in high school. Certainly, Karin would never reveal such things since for him it was important to remain the way he was, and maybe she did care a bit that his reputation would get ruined.

"Whatever, do what you want. Have a fucking nice Christmas day this year. I am sure that Hinamori will be pleased to see you." She spat bitterly, turning around and running off.

The white haired man sighed, it was completely unbelievable how she managed to make him think so much over silly things, why was it though? What made Kurosaki Karin so special in the first place? Certainly she had an older brother who was a young doctor working at some big fancy hospital in Tokyo, he was married to a noble woman and had twins--other then that there was nothing. Her fraternal twin was in some culinary school and she was a very nice person, and besides that, their father was a world renounce surgeon.

He was extremely annoyed at himself, but suddenly a pair of hands covered his eyes. The whole guess-who game was far too childish for him, so he removed the hands from his eyes and stood up abruptly.

"Shiro-chan, why are you so mean today?" Hinamori pouted, looking at him with her extremely annoying sweet eyes.

"No reason. I have to attend one last class." Hitsugaya opened the door of the library.

"Are you going home for Christmas?" She asked suddenly, a blush appearing on her face.

"No, I have a paper to be done and I have other things to do." He answered nonchalantly, looking down at his wrist watch. "Have a good Christmas. Later."

With her around, only trouble and boredom ensued due to the lack of intelligence she had, and because she was really boring to be around. They rarely talked though, rarely went out on a date, and saw each other seeing that he avoided her on purpose. Hinamori was nice and all of that, someone who everyone could get along with easily due to her very friendly nature--that was the problem there though.

Toushiro himself disliked being friendly towards people seeing that they weren't worth his time at all, it was easily to avoid them because it made his world better. Avoiding problems and altercations with others came easy, seeing that even everyone else avoided him because they thought of him to be cold and intimidating.

+---+

The apartment 203 was empty for the most part, the dark grey washed walls were plain as only a few things hung on it. A poster of some movie hung on the side wall as one entered, a print of a famous French impressionist artist hung on the other side, while only a picture of him and the soccer team hung on the side of the painting. Truly, Hitsugaya had spent most of his life alone without true friends, with the exception of Karin because she understood his anonymity well.

The 42" HDTV stood in the middle of the living room, a black leather couch was in front of it, while his black grand piano sat on the corner of the room. He removed his shoes as he hung his jacket on the hanger, putting his house shoes on and throwing his backpack on the couch. Living alone was a set back in some sort, always finding the apartment lonely and empty seemed as though there was a cry for help at the fact that he perhaps needed some friends.

His index finger pressed the button on the record machine on the phone, a beep simply resounded across the kitchen and the living room.

'_You have one message_.' The machine spoke loudly as always. '_Oi, Toushiro. Look, sorry about getting so pissed off at you today. Honestly though, you're one of the most complex human beings that I know and will only ever know_.' Her voice boomed across the kitchen as he removed the plastic from a convenience store o'bentou. '_Okay cutting to the chase here, I'm not going back home at all seeing that my brother can't make it or Yuzu. Old man is having some crap at the hospital, so…that's it. Later_.' Her voice ended there.

"That woman." He muttered. She was also confusing like him, a perfect match if he was interested on her.

For one thing though, it would be rather strange to fall in love with her to say the least, mainly since the family situation that both were stuck in. His family would disapprove of her since she was not of money background, a simple fact that her father owned a local clinic and was a famous surgeon were different.

Situations here and there, neither of them ever made sense at all. A riddle, a loop hole, a mark that which would be daresay--impossible to get past. Surely she was attractive though, curves, athletic, slightly shorter then him, and she was simply a beautiful woman. With the exception of how awful she dressed like a tomboy, but even so she was really attractive.

"Get a hold of yourself." Hitsugaya shook his head.

Tomorrow was Christmas, a paper was to be done before the week off from school would take place since procrastination was surely a bad flaw of humanity. Putting things off for another day wasn't Toushiro's style at all, getting everything done at once suited him--after all he was a bloody prodigy--and it left him time for other things.

The screen of his laptop stood shining against the darkness that had fallen upon the room, the black curtains were drawn in blocking the light from the streets, and the soft classical music played on the background. The sentences of the open document ran fast, forming paragraphs that detailed the influence of Roman politics in today's society--surely the subject seemed completely absurd and boring, but knowing all of it was important for his future position.

Blinded by a light, being wrapped on a warmth that was not really there and growing in morals that which felt hypocritical because of how his family judge the public. Was something like him able to truly lead a lie? Hitsugaya himself did not like to lie, digging or telling the truth was less human and he knew it well. Being all wrapped up on a lie wasn't considered a human life, living in a shadow it felt better knowing that there were no people to please at all.

The thin cell phone began to ring, swiftly he picked it up and answered. "Yes?"

"Can you open the door?" Karin's shivering voice came from the end of the line. "Its fucking cold out here, and my fucking car died on me. Let me in, the dude at the front desk isn't allowing me."

"Tell him to let you in before I go and kill him myself." He said acidly. How come she always bothered him?

A few minutes later, the rattling of the keys came and the door opened. The white haired man turned on his rolling chair, the few lasting flakes of snow in her dark hair had melted as soon as she stepped inside. Her usual pallid face was flushed with the cold wind, perhaps the flush of anger was present since it seemed as though Karin was fuming.

"What are you doing here?" His voice dripping with unconcern or worry, simply hard.

"I told you about my car, did I not make myself clear?" She stated, taking off her shoes and jacket. "Its cold out there and it seems there's a blizzard waiting to happen. The train station was closed, and I couldn't go home."

His emerald green eyes watched her slender figure saunter to the piano, she too knew how to play it in an uncharacteristic way--her passion for playing was different. Her medium long black hair was shinning under the dim lights of the room, her eyes closed as she began to play on the low notes.

The melody filled the room, the classical music no longer there as it had stopped playing, it was her turn now to take the spot in the room. Why was she so captivating though? Hitsugaya had thought of that for so long, she was a magnet and he was simply the metal attracted to it.

"Ne, Toushiro. Do you think I can spend Christmas here?" Karin stopped playing and looked at him.

"No, I'll take you home tomorrow morning." Hitsugaya stated firmly, standing up and shutting off his computer. "I have things to take care tomorrow, so I'll see that you go off home in order to be there with your family."

"My family won't be around, I thought I'd mentioned that before? What the hell is wrong with you?" She stood up and went to the couch instead. Her eyes followed him as he put away his things, sometimes it was so random how they got along well. "I find it to be unreasonable as to why you don't go home. Avoiding Hinamori forever isn't going to make your marriage stop at all, its more like an excuse just to be away from her. I tell you though, if I were you I would love as many women as possible before being tied to her."

He glared at her as he took a seat, how could she say some of the most mediocre things? A Kurosaki though would always maintain the same level of incompetence in the world, but she easily could pack a punch from the last insult he had said. Ending in the hospital with four broken ribs was not waltzing into a dream, the pain lasted for what seemed weeks, and it put off some training as well.

"If I marry her, then that'll be the end to the single life. Being a man like that, who easily cheats on their spouse is repulsive." Those eyes turned darker as they narrowed. "Kurosaki, you're far too repulsive to sometimes get along with."

The dark haired woman hissed and glared at him. Sure, the perfect face, the tall frame along with the muscular body and all of that--even as much of an attractive man he was--his pompous attitude surely ruined everything. He easily pushed her buttons with his stupid cold attitude, always telling things without promptly thinking, and he was always mean and insulting most of the time.

"You know what, shove all of those fucking words up your pompous ass!" She screeched as she stumbled to the door and put her jacket on. "Trying to be nice to you is a job more then a simple deed. I'm going to find a way back home."

Even as much as they liked each other, none of it would matter at changing opinions over trivial matters that were often blown up out of proportion. Karin hated him for always following rules that were messed up, mainly due to the fact that a person shouldn't be forced to be controlled by parents. Her own father had even ruled out the whole must-follow-in-my-footsteps crap, but how come he didn't?

"Don't. Dare. To. Leave." The words came out in a voice that was strange. Karin halted as a hand slammed against the door, his breathing brushed against her neck, and she felt his lips against her ear.

"W-what t-the h-hell a-are y-you…" Her stammering wasn't helping at what she wanted to say.

"Damn it Karin, why do you make me feel crazy?" Toushiro asked indirectly to himself. The smell of her fruity shampoo lingering underneath his nose, the soft perfume on her was unfitting. And, he realized it was the first time he had ever called her by her first name instead of her surname.

"I don't know what you mean?" Karin asked, her tone low because it seemed as though she was afraid of knowing. Oftentimes she wasn't scared, but for some reason now she felt it.

Toushiro didn't know what came over him because it felt like letting her go like that wouldn't suffice, it seemed more moral to find out how he truly felt. Even though it had not being planned, he knew that it would be better to take of that opportunity to find out his feelings for her and what he wanted.

"Neither do I, it is impulsive though." He wrapped his left arm around her waist. "I hate her with all my might. It would be impossible to love a person like that, mainly when my heart wavers over someone else."

"You're starting to sound slightly poetic." She chuckled, forgetting her anger towards him. "Why now?"

Karin brought her hand to his own, tracing the small scar that was there visibly--the one she had given him in their first year of middle school. It was strange how the atmosphere had suddenly changed, but she too, felt that way over him. Seeing him being so miserable with a woman like Hinamori was revolting, he deserved someone better, but she had never imagined herself in that equation though.

Hitsugaya couldn't control his self-discipline anymore, she was so close now to him then ever before. All of those old memories faded, they were nothing compared as to how near he was with her. He turned her around and crashed his lips against her own. So soft, so welcoming as she kissed him back with the same eagerness, somehow the placid feeling was great knowing that she wanting him just like he wanted her.

"No reason." He answered simply as he kissed her jaw line, her pulse--why was she so intoxicating and inviting?

Karin moaned as he kissed her in her collar bone, she wanted him more then ever now, wanting to feel him close to her. Being taken to the border of pleasure, screaming out in ecstasy and joining him in bliss--why was the feeling so strong?

"S-stop." Karin made to push him, but the white haired man wouldn't budge at all. As much as she loved him, Hitsugaya Toushiro belonged to someone else already, and it had been wrong on even showing up to be with him alone. "T-this is w-wrong."

"I know." Toushiro replied, feeling himself heated along with her body against him. "And I don't care at all about my parents. You wanted to know right, long ago you had asked me if there was something that I could do. All there is for me to do is to fall in love with you, and give my position in my family."

He had known that for so long, waiting patiently for the moment had lasted for so long now, and she was here with him. The name, the position; absolutely nothing would stand in his way of making Kurosaki Karin his and no one was to stand on his way.

"Why me?" Her dark eyes staring at him, burning with desire for him. "I'm not worth it." Her head dropped as she couldn't continue with it, giving in would only cause pain for her and him. She wanted to run, leave him to think about it more thoroughly.

Hitsugaya mused for a second, still holding her tightly as he thought on that seeing that truly he loved her. Actually, it was worth everything as long as he didn't have to be married to a woman whose heart actually belonged to another man. His emerald eyes staring down at her bowed head, truly she was an amazing woman and someone who could take part of his life easily.

"I don't care about giving up my position." He smiled, grabbing her chin and making her look at him. "Would you care if I told you that? Even if you think that you aren't worth it, I think you are."

Karin's eyes widened, was that a confession? She was shocked at first but then smiled, perhaps loving him wouldn't do harm at all because she felt the same way. No matter how much the idea of loving Hitsugaya Toushiro, she actually needed him.

"Toushiro? Was that a confession?" Her soft pink lips tugged on a smile. He tilted his head to the side, he too was smiling a little.

"Maybe, I'm new to this." The white haired man kissed her again. "You don't mind, do you?"

"Not really, I don't like the confessions like everyone else makes them out to be." Karin kissed him again, tugging onto his soft white snow hair.

It was a dream, a reality that which sometimes it felt more oddly compared to other realities that which Karin took part off.

He lead her into his bedroom, taking off her jacket as she took off his button white dress-shirt and throwing it aside. His skin was hot underneath her touch, how fascinating the feeling was he kept on kissing her senseless leaving her nearly dizzy from the lack of air.

The simple hate, the simple bond that existed was being broken for the night and perhaps forever. How easily misguided a being could become, even if such misguidance existed there was not such thing, all of the choices made were doing willingly.

"Toushiro…" She moaned loudly, even if things shouldn't have ended up this way, there was no going back now.

Her smell, her taste, and everything that Karin was to him it was a drug that he was far too addicted to. Letting her go would be now nearly impossible, no matter if he were to lose a lot of things he just wanted her for himself.

"Karin…" He grunted out. She was simply there, so real and alive somehow he still thought this was a dream.

Both moaned as the feeling suddenly took over them, each panting for air as they laid besides each other after that. Their minds numb at the aftermath were being subdued, even though both were shaking from that. Neither saying anything, it was so odd how the night ended up like that; somehow Karin didn't mind at all.

Hitsugaya wrapped his arm around her and pulled Karin to his side, he threw the thick cover over the two as the cold was beginning to take over his exposed skin. For the first time, he shared his bed with someone else, and he was glad that it had not being Hinamori because truthfully he wouldn't even think beyond the kissing stage with her.

"What are you going to do now?" Karin broke the silence, unable to follow thru with it as it was becoming far too heavy on her side.

"Nothing that I have never done before." Toushiro replied, looking at the ceiling in the dark. "I'm not going to go back home anymore, and I plan on moving out of this place and transfer to another school. I'm 21, there's plan B to work on."

"That's nice, that plan sounds nice. Everyone falls back a step that makes them turn to plan B, so was there a plan A in the beginning?" She chuckled to herself, it was somewhat complicated trying to sound articulate in front of him.

Toushiro smirked, scratching his messy white hair and exhaling deep. Even if saying all of that sounded so easy, there would be no end to that life that he was being chained to at all. Breaking from that control would do some good because up to that point, he didn't even know who he truly was at all. Not knowing who one was would only make the world feel confused, a purpose in life wouldn't become clear at all, and certainly leading a crystal clear life wouldn't do at all.

"No, because if there was a plan A then you would've been there earlier." He felt his face hot, but was glad that the room was without light.

"Well, then lets begin out plan B then." Karin sat up and turned to look at him, even if she couldn't see him well, the outline of his face was still visible. "What do you say?"

As much of a daredevil sometimes she was, this would have to be put on the list of never doing again in life--and if so--only once in a lifetime it seemed more proper. The white haired man smiled a bit more brightly while grabbing her hand tightly, in spite of it being completely absurd, there could be more happiness with someone who was the very thing that he was against with.

"I assume so then." Toushiro expressed. Somehow, even if he was never so kind or much of words, there was sometimes in which he wished that he could say them out loud at the moment. "I don't know how in the hell am I going to put up with you though."

The dark haired woman punched him for that, but slowly realizing that there was a lot to look forward to in the time to come.

"You are a fucking idiot." She laughed. "I'll try my best though, and I don't know how in the hell I'll put up with you."

"Don't know, but Happy Early Christmas." He hugged her, and she kissed his neck.

+---+

Eight years later…

The breeze of the summer day felt good, the buzzing of cicadas was loud against the usual silence that oftentimes it took over the whole traditional house. The sleeping figure of Hitsugaya Toushiro and a small baby laid asleep on the bed, their chests both raising rhythmically in their deep slumber.

In the kitchen, a tall eight year old boy with white snowy hair and dark eyes watched carefully at the middle child, and helping his mother with dinner.

"Ka-san, Keiji is making a bloody mess again." The boy exclaimed, taking away the bowl from the dark haired boy.

"Tadashi-nii, give me back the bowl!" Keiji screamed at his older brother.

"Tadashi, Keiji, please stop fighting. What am I going to do with you two." Hitsugaya Karin shook her head. "Come on, Nii-san is going to get here anytime soon, and you boys haven't finished his birthday present."

The two boys stopped fighting and started to sulk, somehow they were far too different then her and Toushiro. "Just behave today, I'm sure though that your uncle wouldn't care either way, but still."

"Hai, Ka-san!" The boys said in unison, each returning to their tasks for the day.

"I'm going to check on your father and Yoshiro. Don't do anything bad again, or I'll stop making lunch for the two of you." Karin folded her arms across her chest. Her two sons said nothing, and continued their work.

For the past eight years, life had become more happier and better compared to the years before she had decided to take upon the path of a married woman. Maybe that was the life anyone wouldn't think of matching up to her, frankly, destines weren't meant to be followed at all.

Her footsteps were the only noise that travelled in the house, slowly she slid the door open to their bedroom, and saw her husband and baby laying asleep in the bed still. Father and son looked alike, she knew that so far.

"Karin?" Her husband suddenly woke up, looking at her with his turquoise eyes. "Ichigo isn't here yet, is he?"

Karin laughed as she wondered how sheepishly he had turned over the eight years they had been married. Somehow though, it was quite interesting though. "Of course not, I just came to check up on you and Yoshiro."

The baby was still asleep as Toushiro got up from the bed, stretching out his muscles and then walking towards his wife to steal a kiss from her.

"I'm glad that I've got vacation time." He let out a yawn and stood there ruffling his white hair. "I hate summer."

"That, I know very well Toushiro." She smiled and wrapped her arms around him. "Summer is not a good month for you at all, so its okay."

The white haired man kissed the top of her head, even if it felt like it, each day he woke up knowing that everything would be in place just like the previous day. Making it big into the financial world had done good in the family, Karin wouldn't need to work at all; even if she actually went to work a few hours at their building.

Surely no one would imagine that their lives were perfect like, except that it hadn't been the case since his parents had refused to let him marry someone else. Working for nearly five years to regain back the stability had been a long struggle, but definitely worth every single minute of it. Despite getting a denied answer from his parents, he had taken her with him and run off to get married.

The struggles that came after that were horrid to their relationship, except somehow they had managed to get by with it, and did fairly well.

"I can't wait for winter to come." He stated, and looked back at his son. "You think he'll get up anytime soon?"

Karin looked at young Yoshiro, who was now sucking his small thumb. "Nah, unless Nii-san wakes him up."

"That loudmouthed idiot." The white haired man grumbled. "Come on, I think that Tadashi and Keiji will burn the kitchen down."

The dark haired woman chuckled as she closed the door behind, leaving the small baby sleeping still in the large bed. Today, she only needed to worry about allowing her older brother to have a nice day on his birthday without worries, and without having to put up with constant arguing about pointless matters.

As they walked towards the other side of the house, Toushiro grabbed her hand tightly as he always had. Karin in return, gave him a smile and said nothing. How could only one day change things like this? Neither of them knew, and neither of them actually cared so much about it.

+The End+

* * *


End file.
